Angel of Singer's Salvage
by marsupeler
Summary: 'Bobby thought he had taking care of the Winchesters down by the third day.' Bobby takes care of the Winchester's for a few days. Kidfic-AU-Wingfic- 2 of Dean's Angel. SHUT Up and Read (unless you haven't read 'Angel of Thursday' then shut up and read that one then come back)


**The Angel of Singer's Salvage**

"Uncle Bobby!" Sam smiled as she got out of the front of the impala, she hadn't been at the salvage yard since before Castiella, and that was a year ago. And a lot has changed in that year. Mainly, though, the addition to the Winchester family.

"Hey, cupcake." Bobby ruffled Samantha's hair, nodding to John, but his real attention was at the eldest Winchester girl, who had a small figure behind her. Bobby had heard about the 'angel' they named Castiella, had helped them research her species of monster, but came up with nothing, so an angel she was.

"Hey, Uncle Bobby." Deanna smiled, stepping to oneside while she pulled Castiella to the other, showing her to the older man. "This is Cas."

Bobby looked at the girl in front of him, who looked blankly up not sure what to do. She was wearing one of Dean's long sleeved black shirt, that had been modified to accomidate her wings, which looked painfully strapped her back.

"It's only going to be for a few days. Deanna takes care of Castiella, so it's not much with her. If you need anything, call me." John said as he got back into the driver seat and peeled out, leaving the older hunter with the three girls.

Bobby winced when he heard crashing in the room next to his office. The first time he heard the loud sound of things breaking he had rushed in to see if something had come through the defenses, only to see Dean picking Castiella off of the floor. It didn't take a genious to figure out the angel had tripped. The second time it happened, Bobby had been there, seeing that she had stummbled on her wings that were still awkwardly pinned to her back. Something about getting used to it or something.

"Alright, alright. You idjits had your chance, but that poor girl is going to brake something of hers sooner or later." Bobby said. "Get that death trap off of her. I think I have something better." It wasn't really his, but a hunter that was passing by left it, so it was free for the taking. It had been in the closet for too long anyways, and Bobby was glad that it found a use.

"What's that?" Bobby almost jumped, turning to find Castiella right behind him, staring at the cream colored coat in his hands. It was the first thing he heard Castiella say, and he didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing.

"It's a trench coat, it'll hide your wings from people." Bobby said, looking at the long feathered features that arched a bit past her shoulders, but not too terrible.

"It's for me?" Her head tilted to the side, as if she still wasn't used to the consept of getting things from other people.

"Yeah, kiddo." Bobby knelt infront of her and helped her get her arms through the arm holes. He then gentally let the back end rest against her wings, which fluttered nervously at his approach. The trench coat swallowed the nine year old up, but it did it's job, hiding the abnormal appendages from the world.

Dean had gone to the bathroom for not even five minuetes, and she comes out to find Bobby's shoe closet burst into flames. Bobby was frantically extinguishing it with the fire extingusher, while Cas stood stoke still in an oversized coat.

"I didn't mean to Dean." Cas said, her face as blank as ever, looking at Dean with those sad puppy eyes. "I liked it, and then the tiny room exploded."

"It's your emotions remember, when you don't show anything here." Dean pinched Cas's cheeks and smashed them around, making the angel giggle. "Then they come out here." She spun around, her arms spread wide, gesturing to the 'outside world'. "So, Bobby gave you a jacket? That's nice of him."

"It hides my wings, so we don't have to put on the _harness_." Again the shoe closet erupted in flames, but Dean could clearly see the hatred towards their half-assed solution on Cas's face.

Bobby had baby sat the Winchester's before, and the dou were a force to be reckoned with, but add another little kid, who Deanna Winchester was specifically raising as her little minion. The old hunter could only take so much before he snapped. Saddly he snapped at the skiddish, unknowing, PTSD angel.

"CASTIELLA, IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THAT!" Bobby yelled as he saw the angel trying to pull down a book, the book just so happened to be his family album with his wife. The angel fell off of the bookshelf, cowering in front of him with blue eyes that were filling with tears fast. Dean ran up to her friend's side in an instant, ready to fight off Bobby.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't ... please." She whimpered hiding behind Dean.

"Cas, go to our room, ok." Dean said quietly, making sure she was imbetween Bobby and her angel at all times. "What the hell, Bobby?" Dean growled. "You said she could read any book on the shelf. If you didn't want people looking at it, then put it away. But hurt Cas again, and I'll put it somewhere you won't want it."

Bobby had never felt so threatened in his life by a fourteen year old. It scared him how attatched to the angel Deanna was, it has only been about a year that they saved Castiella, and yet Deanna was acting more protective of her than she was with Samantha. Bobby knew that those two will wreck havoc together in the future.

Bobby went to his office, feeling bad about yelling at the poor kid. He didn't expect to feel even worse when he saw the trench coat folded nicely on his chair. Something told the hunter that the angel wasn't giving him back the coat out of spite.

Taking a deep breath Bobby grabbed the gaurment and walked up to the room the girls were in. He heard Dean trying to talk to Cas, who had locked her self in their closet.

"Cas, please come out, he won't hurt you, I won't let him, I promise." Dean looked up when she heard the door open, glaring at Bobby as he walked in. 'Fix this' she mouthed.

"Hey, -uh- Castiella. I didn't mean to -um-.." Why was it so hard to appologies to a nine year old? Maybe because Singer was heartless and the sound of her muffled sobbing tugged on something weird in his empty chest. "I was bein' an idjit back there. And me loosen my temper, it don't mean I hate you, or want to hurt you. And I gave you this coat, feathers, it's yours. You don't have to give it back, ever." Bobby didn't know what else to say, so he handed the coat the Deanna, telling Cas where it would be, and he left.

Bobby found himself in a windstorm of hugs about thirty minutes later by not only Castiella, but Dean and Sam too.

Bobby thought he had taking care of the Winchesters down by the third day. Sam liked to read about monsters and cram in as much information as she could to impress their dad. Dean was alright if you placed her infront of Dr. Sexy, MD. And Cas usually stuck by her side or would ask Bobby thousands of questions from 'what are you doing' to 'Did you know that bees something-something-something.' Boy, did that girl know a _lot_ about bees.

Though as always, an argument was bound to happen. Today's spat was about the tv. Sam wanted to watch some weird Cartoon, 'Star vs. a way to shorten the title' and Dean wanted to watch Dr. Sexy.

Bobby expected to find Cas hidden away shaking like a leaf, only to find her sitting on the couch patiently waiting for the fight to be over.

"Sammy, no one wants to watch some stupid princess fairy crap." Dean yelled. "It doesn't even make sense."

"Like Your show does. It's all 'Look at me while I let a patient die until the last five minutes of the show, because I'm to sexy for my lab coat'." The ten year old throw back to her sister, who gasped at the insult.

"Go read another book, you don't even like watching tv." Dean growled. Both siblings looking ready to pounce. Bobby was about to butt in, when the channel flipped to a documentary about bees. He glanced over to the angel.

"We should watch the Bees." Castiella said, looking at Dean with wide eyes and patting the cushion next to her. To say Bobby was impressed was an understatement. Both girls sighed and sat down (Dean by Cas on the love seat, and Sam stretched out on the loveseat).

Dean looked up, sensing her psudo uncle's confusion. "Dad got tired of us fighting over shows, so Cas can pick what she wants when we do. It's usually documentrys, and if she can, they'd all be about Be-" Cas placed her hand over Dean's mouth as the Narrator explained the dance-communication of the striped insects.

The fourth day, Bobby knew these girls will be the death of him. He isn't sure who's idea was it, but Bobby blamed the bees. They were the reason why Bobby was mending a damn big ass feathery wing, while Dean was calming down the owner of said wing.

"Tell me again why you three decided it was a good idea to jump off of my roof?" Bobby asked.

"I asked Cas if she could fly, and she never tried it. And then the guy said that even though Bees were big and had small wings, they still could fly. And Cas has big wings and she's small, so she should've flown." Dean huffed, feeling guilty that she got her friend hurt. "In theory."

"It takes a long time to _teach_ someone or something to fly. And I don't think Bees are what you should be comparing Cas too, more like birds." Bobby explained, tying off the bindings and stepping back to see his work. The middle of her left wing looked mummified by the white wrappings and guaze.

"No more falling off rooftops, ok kiddo? And you'll need to keep the wing stretched out to heal." Bobby was pretty sure he had been told that she healled faster than normal people, but not 'faster than sound' fast, so it would take a couple of days.

Deanna pulled Castiella to the couch where they watched Dr. Sexy, Samantha laying on the floor reading a book, but close enough to the dou to pat Cas on the leg for consilation. The wing stretched out over the last cushion and the side table.

"What do you three want to eat?" Bobby asked, noticing it was past lunchtime.

"Thank's Bobby, for looking after them." John said as the girls loaded into the car. "Did they cause any trouble?"

"What, those angels, nah. Though I would cut down Casteilla's bee documentries."


End file.
